Talents à vendre, âmes à acheter, sabre à louer
by Kydash
Summary: Mezumi et Yakumo sont deux détectives à Konoha remplissant à leur manière les missions qui leurs sont confiées. Mission 2 en cours d'écriture !
1. Prologue

« Talents à vendre, âmes à acheter, sabre à louer » 

Prologue : les coulisses de la volonté du feu

« Au sein d'un mouvement de si grande importance,   
Quel est pour un ninja, le sens de la vie ? » 

L'examen chuunin à Konoha avait été annulé à cause d'une attaque surprise ennemi.   
La muraille passée, le chaos semblait total devant le combat qui se déroulait dans les rues du village.   
Le plan d'évacuation n'avait pas encore été lancé. Le spectacle de désolation s'étendait partout, dans les rues en feu, des cadavres sur les barricades… la victoire aurait pu être acquise.   
Le fils du kazekage avait été gravement blessé lors de l'examen et était en fuite, poursuivi par le dernier descendant Uchiwa.   
Sans l'une des clés de la victoire, la prochaine étape du plan d'invasion ne pouvait être déclenché et la situation était dans une impasse. 

Notre histoire commence au Nord, là où les premières lignes de résistances du village caché de la feuille sont sur le point de défaillir.   
Là où se jouait véritablement le sort de Konoha, dans les avants postes.   
Nous ne savons pas ce qui s'était passé réellement à cause des systèmes de communications alors coupés, mais il semblerait que de petits fronts d'oppositions s'étaient formés un peu partout, sans réel objectif à part tuer l'ennemi revenant toujours en plus grand nombre encore et encore… pour simplement gagner du temps. 

Un rapport de mission témoignait dans sa dernière page de cet enfer et de leur désespoir, rédigé par le chuunin responsable :   
« Ce combat est désespéré.   
Nos troupes ne peuvent rien contre une telle offensive venant d'Oto et Suna simultanément.   
Nous ne pouvons rien faire contre eux, nous ne pouvons plus nous replier ou nous regrouper. Les ninja de Konoha n'ont opposé qu'une bien piètre opposition face à l'alliance de deux villages cachés, bien que déjà au courant de l'attaque surprise. Je doute à cette heure de notre système de contre attaque.   
Nous ne combattons plus pour notre famille ni pour nos amis ou nos voisins.   
Ni même pour notre pays.   
Nous luttons pour l'honneur, même si pour beaucoup cela n'a plus aucun sens.   
Nous sommes miséricordieux.   
Ils reviennent… Que Konoha chérisse nos mémoires » 

Des renforts arrivèrent à ce moment là pour sauver l'équipe 29. Formée 8 Junin et chuunin, c'était une sorte d'unité spéciale sans numéro d'identification.   
Entraînés et envoyés en mission lors de périodes de grands troubles pouvant menacer le village caché, une rumeur circulait sur leur compte comme quoi ils étaient aussi inhumain que le diable lui même.   
Des chiens affamés et craints de tous, amis comme ennemis et qui semaient partout la terreur lorsque les circonstances le leur autorisaient.   
La victoire n'aurait jamais pu se faire ce jour là sans leur intervention qui stoppa net l'avancée de l'ennemi. 

Parmi eux il y avait une nouvelle recrue, un adolescent étrange récemment promu chuunin il y a un peu plus de 2 ans.   
Bien qu'il soit le chef de l'unité spéciale, il avait pris l'habitude d'exécuter ses missions toujours tout seul, séparé de son groupe. 

Des rumeurs incroyables circulaient sur son compte depuis… des trucs déments. 

On racontait qu'un jour en mission il aurait défendu un village entier à lui tout seul pendant un mois jusqu'à ce que les renforts arrivent.   
On chuchotait qu'il aurait décimé une patrouille d'Anbu, complètement désarmé lors d'une mission d'escorte à un ninja renégat.   
En deux ans d'activité, il avait acquis une réputation étonnamment grande. 

Des ninja lui avait accordé un surnom avec un mélange de respect et de crainte. A cause de ses yeux de couleur pourpre, il fut surnommé « red eyes ».   
On disait de lui qu'il était aussi fort que la mort elle-même.   
C'était le Capitaine Mokuzen. 

A la fin de cet épisode héroïque de Konoha, l'unité en question fut dissoute. Les raisons de ce choix tombèrent dans le secret.   
Il est aussi dit que le Chuunin Mokuzen fut jugé lors d'un procès puis relevé de ses fonctions afin qu'il ne soit plus jamais renvoyé en mission. 

On n'aurait jamais plus entendu parlé de lui mais quelques mois plus tard… 


	2. Mission 1 : La tactique de Sandaï !

« Talents à vendre, âmes à acheter, sabre à louer » 

Mission 1 : Ils sont vraiment compétents ? La tactique de Sandaï révélée

« Vous obtiendrez la récompense convenue si vous accomplissez cette mission.   
Songetsu Kuwabara, un conseiller de Konoha possède une vaste demeure dans l'une des avenues principales du village.   
Elle est gardée par 16 juunin, la meilleure garde après celle de l'actuel clan Hyuuga et du futur Kage.   
Homura est tombé mystérieusement malade ou disons plutôt qu'il est sous le poids d'un horrible chantage. Kuwabara projette de le forcer à se retirer pour le remplacer par quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il pourra facilement manipuler.   
6 de nos meilleurs éléments n'en sont pas revenu.   
Servez vous de vos talents pour privez Kuwabara de son moyen de pression puis, capturez le.   
Méfiez vous de Meishin Kuwabara, son fils : on dit de lui qu'il n'a jamais connu l'échec et que personne ne lui arrive à la cheville lors d'un combat au sabre.   
Autre chose, même si vous n'êtes pas irremplaçable : ne vous faites pas tuer et ne tuez personne.   
- Nous utiliserons la tactique de la mission de Sandaï. » 

Konoha était encore en reconstruction et le kage suivant n'avait pas encore nommé. Aux infos, Suna venait d'avoir présenté ses excuses au village ainsi que reconnu publiquement la manipulation d'Orochimaru.   
Le travail ne manquait pas mais on manquait de tout. Le village était un peu sujet à l'anarchie : le Conseil préférait mille fois sauver les apparences en acceptant toutes les missions plus ou moins douteuse que de penser au bien être de ses habitants.   
Les caisses seraient bientôt vides et personne n'y pouvait rien, sauf travailler. Mais les choses se passaient encore bien : les villageois savaient garder le sourire en toute circonstance et ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'ils devraient reconstruire leurs maisons.   
Et puis les pertes civiles avaient été très minimes. 

Depuis 5 ou 6 jours, un « spectacle » étrange se déroulait dans les rues de Konoha. Personne n'avait vraiment le temps de compter et de toute façon, tout le monde s'en fichait.   
Installés dans l'une des allées principales, deux hommes semblaient faire la manche, ne se souciant que très peu des apparences. Personne ne les connaissait et parmi toute la foule qui s'activait à la reconstruction, c'était les deux seuls à ne rien faire.   
Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, l'un d'entre eux se chargeait d'attirer l'attention de la foule de manière plus ou moins conventionnelle.   
… Enfin nous disons bien lorsque ils étaient ensemble où quand ils ne dormaient pas comme par exemple maintenant.   
Personne ne comprenait ce qu'ils voulaient, cela ne semblait pas être des mendiants. 

Son collègue était resté au même endroit et avait ouvert une ombrelle avec des inscriptions marquées dessus. L'autre était parti, nul ne sait où.   
Deux jeunes et jolies adolescentes passèrent à ce moment là dans la rue, justement en train d'exposer en public leur rivalité sur un certain beau genin ténébreux.   
La fille aux cheveux roses remarqua sa présence.  
« Ho ! Regarde ! Un clochard.   
- En fait d'habitude ils sont deux.   
- A bon ? A Konoha ? C'est bizarre ça.   
- Ils sont connus maintenant : ça fait une plombe qu'ils campent ici, devant cette résidence.   
- Tu as vu ? Y a un truc de marquer sur l'ombrelle ?   
- C'est plein de fautes et ils ont écrits comme des cochons : pas étonnant que personne n'y prête attention.   
- Je croyais d'ailleurs que la mendicité était interdite à Konoha… Voyons ce qui y est écrit…   
« Talents à vendre…Ames à acheter…Sabre à louer» ? » 

Elles se regardèrent toutes deux d'un œil dubitatif, avant que de rigoler aux éclats attirant l'attention de toute la rue. Disons que la blonde avait un rire assez facile à identifier et difficile à ne pas entendre.   
L'homme à l'ombrelle cessa tout à coup de lire son journal pour lever sa tête vers les deux adolescentes.   
C'était un homme aux cheveux blonds bouclés, assez maigre et de quelques années seulement leur aîné. On ne voyait pas ses yeux, cachés dans ses mèches.   
Il était habillé de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal bien que pas trop propre non plus.   
« Vous pouvez nous expliquer ce que vous avez marqué sur votre ombrelle ?   
- Vous faites un nouveau numéro de clowns ? dit la blonde   
- Euh … commença le « clochard ».   
- Brr… on dirait qu'il va nous manger toutes crues…  
- Tu as raison on s'en va ! Il a vraiment la tête d'un pervers…» 

L'autre homme arriva à ce moment là. Il était un peu plus grand et costaud que l'autre « clochard ». Il était encapuchonné et ne semblait porter apparemment aucune arme sous sa cape verte.   
Le nouveau venu s'accroupit pour échanger deux trois mots avec son compère, ne se souciant de la foule assistant à la scène.   
On aurait dit qu'il se fichait des apparences ou des regards des gens… Il semblait être dans un autre univers.   
Enfin c'était la sensation qu'il donnait au début à tout le monde. 

«Bien… voyons ce qu'il a trouvé sur nos deux clochards…   
"Assassins en provenance inconnue.   
Véritables noms : inconnus   
Village caché : inconnu   
Ages : inconnus   
Armes : inconnues   
Avons la confirmation qu'ils travaillent à deux…   
- D'où l'inscription sur leur ombrelle : « Talents à vendre, âmes à acheter, sabre à louer » "   
- … Celui qui t'a renseigné est soit vraiment idiot soit il ne s'est pas foulé…   
- On s'en fout. Hé, hé, ils pensaient peut être faire illusion mais il n'y a pas de mendiants à Konoha. Leur couverture est complètement stupide. Ils se sont jetés dans la gueule du loup.   
- Au lieu de faire les marioles depuis plus d'une semaine et demi devant la résidence de Kuwabara sama, ils auraient mieux fait de se comporter comme de vrais assassins. De vrais débutants…   
- Capturons les. On les forcera à révéler le nom de leur employeur. Nous aurons alors une preuve irréfutable contre Homura histoire de le faire chanter un peu plus.   
Meishin, tu te chargeras de leur capture. Prend deux hommes avec toi.   
- Bien, on y va. » 

Après avoir échangé deux ou trois mots avec l'homme à l'ombrelle, le nouveau venu se rendit compte enfin que la rue avait les yeux fixés sur eux.   
Un sourire bien entendeur se dessina sur ses lèvres : le premier show de la journée pouvait commencer.   
Son compère déglutit un peu de travers : visiblement il ne savait pas qui elles étaient… 

Première fausse note : faire du tapage public à 8 h du matin et surtout pendant depuis près d'une semaine. Ca a tendance à énerver le voisinage… 

Il se leva et rabattit son capuchon d'un geste théâtral pour laisser apparaître une épaisse chevelure grise.   
Les deux jeunes filles eurent un mouvement de recul : malgré ses lunettes de soleil, il y avait deux petites lumières qui transparaissaient. C'était un regard qu'elles ressentaient comme désagréable …   
Un instant plus tard, l' « obsédé » était tout sourire au milieu des deux jeunes filles, ses bras autour de leurs cous.   
« Bonjour, bonjour mesdemoiselles ! Je m'appelle Yakumo, détective privé accompagné par son fidèle et courageux associé, Setsumisu.   
- Mezumi, sombre crétin, mon prénom c'est Mezumi !» ralla son ami. 

Les « clochards obsédés détectives privé et associé » laissèrent plutôt une impression assez étrange aux deux jeux filles.   
C'était quoi ces deux énergumènes ?   
Les gens les regardaient tout pareillement, plutôt d'un œil peu prêté à la farce. Ce n'était plus une surprise pour les habitants ou commerçants du quartier, désormais habitués à ce genre d'affront en public… mais plutôt une corvée de plus à subir. C'était marrant une journée… pas 6 ou 7 d'affilé. 

Seconde fausse note : vouloir profiter des gens et les prendre pour des billes. 

« Nous acceptons toutes les missions à prix défiant toute concurrence. Payable à l'avance. Intéressées ?   
- Il n'y a pas de concurrence…» se maugréa une nouvelle fois l'autre, apparemment très gêné d'être l'un des acteurs de cette scène. 

Mezumi se gratta la tête en se demandant pour la énième fois pourquoi il était resté avec lui.   
« Heu… Yakumo-kun…   
- Quoi ? Tu me casses l'ambiance là…   
- Tu devrais laisser tomber. Ce sont deux minettes pré pubère. Y a pas d'argent à se faire.   
- De l'ar-gent ? » Tilla une des filles, une veine saillante au front.   
Devant le regard plutôt brumeux de son ami prouvant qu'il était encore une fois à coté de la plaque, Mezumi haussa les épaules comme pour dire : « ben quoi ? C'est la vérité ».   
Lui et son tact alors…   
Histoire de s'enfoncer un peu plus, il rajouta :   
« Trop jeunes, tu peux rêver. Ces gamines ne pensent qu'au grand amour. 'Pas d'argent à se faire…» 

Troisième fausse note : traiter de « boudins » « tarés » et « folles » deux kunoïchi récemment promues genin ayant l'apparence humaine d'une fille aux cheveux rose accompagnée d'une blonde excentrique. 

Elles voulurent tourner les talons afin d'éviter que l'accident prenne trop en importance. Les filles faisaient vraiment tout pour se retenir : ce genre de tact leur rappelait un certain blondinet super excité. Le coté pervers un moins tout de même.   
Yakumo tenta de les rattraper en attrapant leur épaule … ce qui lui value un beau direct dans la mâchoire de la part de la fille aux cheveux roses.   
« Ca vous apprendra les bonnes manières !   
-Espèces de boudins ! dit Yakumo après un instant -en se frottant la joue-   
-Arrêtes tes conneries, on ne fait pas la manche, 'juste à la recherche d'un contrat, dit Mezumi.   
-Elles sont tarées ces deux gonzesses !   
-Bordel excuse toi !   
-Tu fais chier : arrête de prendre la défense de ces deux folles !»   
Mezumi déglutit, ça allait faire mal… Il ressentait comme un énervement de la part des deux jeunes filles. De part leur réputation, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elles étaient spécialement délicates comme fleurs.   
Il essaya, la mort dans l'âme de le raisonner un peu…   
« Yakumo-kun …   
-Je te pari qu'elles sont pleines aux as ces deux vipères !   
-…   
- Quoi Setsumisu ? arrête de me regarder comme ça. Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'elles sont belles avec leurs gueules enfarinées et … »   
Yakumo stoppa sa phrase d'un seul coup. Il sentait une aura néfaste dans son dos. Mezumi soupira : ils étaient encore bon pour aller acheter des pansements dans l'heure qui suit.   
Une goutte de sueur perla au front de Yakumo en entendant – et voyant- craquer les mains d'Haruno Sakura et Yamanaka Ino.   
Un instant après, on entendit des râlements de douleur raisonner dans tout le quartier.   
Sakura et Ino repartirent, assez satisfaites des excuses qui leur avaient été faites dans la violence et la jubilation la plus totale.  
« La prochaine fois Yakumo-kun, soit un peu plus galant…   
-Crève… » dit il avec un sourire non caché, la tête basculée en arrière. 

Quatrième fausse note : insulter des ninja en service. 

Trois hommes les couvrirent tout à coup de leur ombre. Ils portaient la veste de chuunin. Les deux « clochards » eurent un « regard » bien entendeur.   
« Je m'appelle Meishin Kuwabara. Es ce que votre pancarte dit vrai ? »   
Ce fameux « Meishin Kuwabara » attendait tout au moins une réaction de nos deux acolytes, une réaction qui ne vint jamais.   
Habillé de l'uniforme ninja, il portait un bonnet qui cachait ses oreilles ne laissant découvrir, qu'un visage au nez de boxeur et des yeux verts.   
Ne s'avouant pas vaincu devant ce manque de réactivité, il retenta sa chance. 

« Puis je voir le sabre dont il est question sur votre ombrelle ? »   
Toujours aucune réponse…   
Meishin s'empourpa tandis que ses hommes commençaient à s'agiter…   
« Es ce que vous pourriez nous suivre, nous voudrions nous entretenir avec vous. Nous vous paierons grassement.  
-… Vous ne lui plaisez pas. Dit Mezumi en regardant son ami du coin de l'oeil.   
-Comment deux crèves la faim comme vous osent ils nous parler sur ce ton ?   
-Veuillez partir. Nous avons refusé de vous répondre. L'incident est clos.   
-Vous osez nous parlez sur ce ton mais de quel droit ?   
-… Vous sentez la mort à plein nez. Visiblement, vous ne savez pas cacher vos élans assassins.   
-Attrapez les ! ». 

Meishin voulu d'abord neutraliser l'homme aux lunettes de soleil, selon lui le plus dangereux. Il voulu le saisir mais Yakumo retourna son attaque en l'envoyer baller contre un autre ninja.   
Mezumi de son coté profitait que son collègue fasse diversion pour remballer le plus vite possible leur barda.  
Meishin se frottait le bras droit par lequel l'autre l'avait lancé. Il ne manquait pas de poigne.   
Nos deux hommes optèrent pour une tactique plutôt classique mais qui avait toujours fait ses preuves : la fuite.   
C'est ainsi que devant l'hallucination totale de la foule la seconde d'après, on vit deux « clochards détectives » avec une ombrelle sur le dos, courir frapper à la porte de la résidence d'en face en criant :   
« Asile, bordel ! On veux nous tuer, à l'aide !». 

Meishin regarda ses deux hommes frappés de la même interrogation silencieuse : le mec aux renseignements là… il était vraiment compétent ?   
Ils en faisaient peut être un peu trop en même temps… 

Las de ce triste spectacle, les chuunin se rapprochèrent de leurs cibles. Mezumi et Yakumo s'étaient retourné pour leur faire face.   
Mezumi remarqua trop tard une petite boule lumineuse descendre eux pour exploser.   
Ils fermèrent touts les deux les yeux quand elle explosa mais trop tard apparemment.   
« Hé hé vous vous êtes fait avoir… dit triomphalement Meishin.   
-Vous avez reconnu une attaque oculaire mais trop tard semble t'il…   
-Et quelle agilité pour fuir… impressionnant.   
-Rendez vous… privés de vos yeux que pouvez vous faire ?   
-Bande de serpents, cracha Mezumi… Vous êtes qui ?   
-Allez rendez vous. On vous arrêtes pour mendicité … assassins ».   
Ils se rendirent sans offrir plus de résistance.   
L'ombrelle tomba de l'épaule de Mezumi. 

Cinquième fausse note : sous-estimer l'ennemi et le prendre pour une bille. 

Après avoir été ligoté et bâillonnés dans les règles de l'art, les prisonniers placés sous une escorte se rendirent dans le hall principal.   
C'était une demeure qui était finalement plus grande qu'il n'y paraissait de l'extérieur. Mezumi et Yakumo entendirent une voix raisonner dans la pièce. Peut être bien le maître des lieus.   
Songetsu Kuwabara était un homme plus large que grand et dans son regard se lisait un peu toute cupidité du monde. Il portait une clé doré au cou.   
Confortablement installé dans le fond de la pièce, il dévisageait avec grand plaisir ses nouveaux compagnons de jeux, se délectant à l'avance de sa supériorité sur eux.   
Un homme charmant donc... 

« Bienvenu chers invités, commença t'il,.   
Bien, allons droit au but et dites nous le nom de celui qui vous a engagé… nous traitons plutôt –trop- bien nos informateurs. »   
Aucune réponse. Kuwabara claqua des doigts et l'instant d'après les deux prisonniers entendit des pas se rapprocher.   
Meishin apportaient leurs effets dont l'ombrelle et un katana dans son fourreau.   
Kuwabara observa particulièrement ce dernier. L'homme aux lunettes l'avait gradé caché dans le revers de sa cape. Ce sabre possédait un fourreau noir avec un motif de panthère aux yeux rouges et la garde était ornée d'un joyau rouge en son sommet.   
Kuwabara eut une sorte de frisson froid ; quelque chose d'étrange ressortait dans ce motif de panthère, le révulsant malgré lui. Toutefois, il sortit l'arme du fourreau pour en admirer son fil. Le fourreau n'est qu'un instrument après tout, ce n'est pas ce qui tue l'adversaire. 

« Un dotanuki ? Ce katana a comme particularité de transpercer les os sans s'ébrécher et la taille idéale pour les combats se déroulant en intérieur. Je le garderai précieusement avec moi. Merci du cadeau…   
-…  
-Allez parlez : qui a loué vos services ? Insista Songetsu »   
Personne ne répondit. On aurait dit qu'ils n'avaient pas conscience de la situation. Kuwabara, histoire de la leur rappeler demanda à ce qu'on les y aide de manière beaucoup plus physique… 

Après un moment, Meishin fit signe à ses hommes de stopper. Kuwabara reprit son interrogatoire sans succès.   
« C'est l'heure d'aller aux toilettes, souligna Mezumi   
-Quoi ?   
- Je ne parle pas en mon nom mais de mon associé. Il est disons… un peu simplet comme vous l'aurez deviner. Je ne voudrai pas qu'il salisse la maison.   
-J'ai dit peu importe   
-Yakumo… tu n'as pas envie d'aller aux toilettes ?»   
C'est à ce moment là qu'une… odeur nauséabonde se fit sentir dans toute la pièce.  
Les mines d'écoeurement dans toute la pièce se dessinèrent dans le même espace… 

« Quand il sera soulagé je vous dirai tout » conclut Mezumi, honteux –au moins en apparence- de la bévue de son ami qui lui ne semblait pas plus affecté que ça…   
Kuwabara las de ce petit jeu stupide demanda à ce à ce que deux de ses hommes l'accompagne au petit coin.  
De toute façon c'était sans risque : il était toujours aveuglé par la boule lumineuse de tout à l'heure… et au vu de son piètre talent d'espion, cet homme avait très peu de chance pour s'échapper.   
Pourtant… visiblement cette situation ne les dérangeait pas tant que ça. Meishin remarqua le sourire de Yakumo en se dirigeant sous bonne garde vers les toilettes.   
Quelque chose clochait… 

Ils étaient partis depuis environ cinq minutes et Kuwabara avait retenté d'ouvrir la conversation. Meishin regardait attentivement aux alentours, plus que jamais sur ses gardes.   
Ses hommes et le prisonnier n'étaient toujours pas revenus.   
Mezumi parlait maintenant tranquillement avec son père comme si ils étaient les meilleurs « amis » au monde.   
« Dites moi Kuwabara san… dit Mezumi, qui vous a dit que j'étais un assassin ?   
-Nous avons des espions partout, répondit l'un des chuunin à sa place. L'un d'eux a envoyé un coursier nous prévenir.   
- « Assassins en provenance inconnue. Véritables noms : inconnus. Village caché : inconnu. Ages : inconnus. Armes : inconnues. Avons la confirmation qu'ils travaillent à deux d'où l'inscription sur leur ombrelle : « Talents à vendre, âmes à acheter, sabre à louer »   
-Diable, comment sais- tu tout ça ? dit Songetsu médusé   
-Parce que c'est moi-même qui l'ai écrit…   
-Et c'est moi qui ai tué votre informateur ce matin » dit une voix dans le fond de la pièce.   
C'était Yakumo, qui portait sur son dos l'un des ninja qui l'avait accompagné aux toilettes. Kuwabara eut un mouvement de recul : il ne portait plus ses lunettes et ses pupilles le transperçaient. C'était un authentique regard de tueur.   
Kuwabara demanda à ce qu'on l'arrête. 

Pendant ce temps, Yakumo avait profité de l'effet de surprise et envoya bouler l'homme sur son épaule pour ralentir la première vague.   
Il se servit d'un Kunaï emprunté sur le corps d'un des deux Junin pour le lancer faire sectionner un lacet de la corde de Mezumi, qui se leva avec aplomb.   
Meishin sourit : ces deux hommes avaient de la ressource. Il commençait à s'impatienter, à croire qu'ils n'allaient jamais passer à l'action. 

Avec un sourire provocateur, il montra du doigt les ninja adverses avant de s'adresser à eux :   
« La meilleure garde de Konoha après celle des Hyuuga …   
Peuh ! Elle est bien bonne celle là.   
Amenez vous bande de bons à rien, 'même pas capable de déceler notre piège qui était quand même assez gros.»   
Profitant de l'effet de surprise et du certain désordre dans les rangs ennemis Mezumi, courut récupérer son ombrelle avec le sabre sur le siège déserté de Kuwabara.  
L'homme aux cheveux roux aurait voulu donner son sabre à Yakumo mais celui ci était déjà à la poursuite du cerveau de l'opération. Apparemment, il n'aurait pas à s'ennuyer car sa garde rapprochée lui faisait bloc, Meishin en tête. 

Kuwabara courait le plus vite possible pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Comment avaient ils pu être aussi crédules?   
Le conseiller de konoha ne doutait pas que sa garde puisse les vaincre mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.   
Surtout depuis qu'il avait vu les yeux de l'homme aux cheveux gris… quelque chose de vraiment malsain. Si ils étaient bien ceux à qui il pensait, c'était qu'Homura était tombé encore plus bas que lui.   
Tout à coup il sentit une ombre dans son dos. Après un bref regard en arrière, Songetsu vit en face de lui l'objet de tous ses tourments.   
Yakumo sourit. Kuwabara hurla. 

Il était complètement lessivé.  
Les autres avaient posé moins de problème que celui là quoi qu'ayant eux aussi un excellent niveau. Meishin était un sacré adversaire et cela faisait 5 minutes qu'ils étaient au coude à coude. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas combattre de toute sa force car son bras droit était encore endolori. Et ce n'était pas un gaucher : bien que sa force ait été diminué grâce à Yakumo, il arrivait à tromper la garde de Mezumi.   
En même temps, il n'a jamais eu un excellent niveau…   
Des ninja en service surgirent dans la résidence pour y remettre bon ordre, les renforts tant attendus.   
« Rendez vous, posez vos armes.  
-Ce n'est pas trop tôt, dit Mezumi »   
Meishin serrait les dents. Battus par deux hommes, quel affront !   
Si seulement ils avaient mieux réfléchis et mieux étudier leur comportement. Regardant autour de lui, il constata l'état d'épuisement de ses hommes.   
Comment ce faisait il qu'un homme réussisse à tenir tête à des ninja de Konoha avec une simple ombrelle ?   
Tout cela était ridicule… complètement ridicule.   
Il se vengerait un jour, mais en attendant de savourer cette vengeance, il se rendrait pour aujourd'hui. Meishin sourit.   
Ces adversaires étaient vraiment intéressants. 

« La tactique de Sandaï … je comprend enfin.   
Expose ton incompétence, révèle tes secrets, laisse le te capturer pour entrer chez lui.   
Le plan était parfait.   
Sandaï ou « la mort en trois pas »   
- Ils nous ont donné la clé en échange de l'argent… Homura, bien qu'ils aient été loyaux, nous ne devrions pas les laisser partir.   
-Ce ne sont pas des hommes que nous pouvons vaincre par les armes. Tu as pourtant bien vu tomber la garde de Kuwabara.  
-…   
-Craint son courroux, le courroux de Red Eyes »   



	3. Mission 2 : crime et chatiments !

**Mission 2 : Sans nom, sans le sous, sans rien ! c'est la conscience du crime et du châtiment !**

Konoha vibrait à la lueur nocturne des chandelles et sous le pas d'une une lente procession. La foule de villageois ne huait pas, ne parlait pas. Elle se taisait car le Conseil l'avait ordonné allant même jusqu'à demander à ce que personne ne sorte, chose qui ne fut pas respectée.  
L'homme en question ne méritait même pas cette attention portée sur lui.  
Entouré de 4 Anbu, l'homme en question était ligoté à la taille et au cou en plus d'avoir les mains attachées derrière le dos selon la technique dite de la ceinture ou du diamant.  
A la lueur des torches, on avait l'impression de regarder son visage, le prisonnier semblait totalement détaché de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il était ailleurs et tout inspirait le froid dans son regard lointain. Tout le monde se sentait mal à l'aise.  
Il était surtout trop dangereux.

Au coin du restaurant Ichiraku, le prisonnier aux cheveux gris reconnut une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien il lui porta un regard pendant un instant très rapide.  
L'homme mince avec son éternelle ombrelle était dans le dos d'une jeune fille avec qui ils venaient juste de faire la connaissance dans la journée. Elle voulut crier mais une main se porta de suite à sa bouche. Setsumisu Mezumi était venu dire adieu à son ami en silence, au moins l'histoire d'une seconde. Pas pour aller dans un cachot lui aussi.  
C'était lui qui avait voulu se mettre dans cette galère et en voilà les résultats à utiliser une tactique que Mezumi lui-même avait interdit.  
De la folie… cela avait été de la pure folie.  
Il n'avait que très peu de chance de s'en sortir surtout avec ses méthodes...

_« Le crime commis par cet homme est impardonnable. Consignez ses aveux et faites les lui signer de son empreinte digitale.  
Red Eyes n'était qu'un homme après tout…»_

_1. La fille aux illusions_

Le réveil sonna : un poing se chargea de le réduire en miette. Ca faisait 6 fois qu'il sonnait ce matin et avec la sonnerie du portable à additionner ce qui en fait, était la huitième alerte sonore du matin.  
_Technologie de _  
C'était une jeune infirmière stagiaire venait tout juste de se réveiller et on pourrait dire que c'était un peu du pied gauche. Un peu à la bourre, une grosse difficulté à calmer son maux de tête - la fête d'hier soir y était pour beaucoup- et pas mal énervée que ce soit encore une journée de stage sans être rémunérée.   
_Chouette…_  
On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était tout à fait le grand bonheur pour elle en se moment avec son ex petit copain qui venait de le plaquer et son nouveau compagnon qui allait sans doute la plaquer et l'appartement à payer.  
A 17 ans, elle menait déjà malgré elle la grande vie en plus de ne pas être exempte des petits tracas du quotidien.  
S'étirant de manière assez mollassique, elle se traîna jusque devant sa glace histoire de se refaire une beauté. Il était peu être temps d'y faire quelque chose à son petit minois, histoire d'avoir un peu d'allure pour aller travailler.  
Pour donner un peu l'état du deux pièces où notre amie habitait, il est fort probable qu'une tornade aux cheveux jaune et au jogging orange l'aurait peut être surpassé pour le désordre et encore ce n'était pas tout a fait sûr. Assiettes cassées, cuisine ayant des allures de champ de bataille, des ustensiles plus ou moins dangereux accrochés aux murs, plafond et sols… du classique en somme si on ne comptait pas le coté esthétique de la chose.  
Allez … on va lui donner des circonstances atténuantes : c'était chez elle que la soirée avait eut lieu, comme la nuit d'avant et ainsi de suite.  
Ses voisins étaient tout a fait charmés d'en être les témoins d'ailleurs…

En se brossant les dents elle leva la tête machinalement pour regarder l'heure qu'il était…  
On devait être dans la moyenne des retards. Cela ne laissait juste que 10 minutes pour s'habiller et traverser tout Konoha à pieds pour aller bosser.  
Qu'importe après tout d'arriver avec un peu moins de deux heures de retards : le travail n'y serait pas moins ennuyeux en arrivant à l'heure.

_« Voyez vous... j'ai une grande dette envers cette femme. Autrefois oirsuke-nin, je mène aujourd'hui une vie honorable grâce à elle.  
De grâce écoutez la.  
- Messieurs... j'ai une demande étrange à vous formuler. Avec votre sabre, seriez vous capable de tuer quelqu'un sans le faire mourir ?  
- Nous ne sommes pas des assassins mais des detectives. veuillez nous considérer comme tel.  
Mais avant tout, nous vous écouterons. Présentez nous tous les détails concernant cette affaire.  
Notre prix est de 2000 pièces d'or.»_

Après avoir fait bouclé toute la petite bande de Kuwabara, il avait fallu une bonne semaine avant que les affaires reprennent. Ce n'était pas que les habitants de Konoha rechignaient à demander leur aide mais plutôt à cause des bruits qui couraient sur leur duo infernal. Même la presse leur avait pondu un article sur leur pique nique.  
Evidemment comme à ses habitudes la presse en avait rajouté toute une couche sur leur compte, les rendant encore plus ridicules qu'ils ne l'avaient été voir même de dangereux « clochards pervers se faisant passé pour des détectives de pacotille ».  
Bref. Au moins ils étaient fixés pour paraître dans les petites annonces.  
Bien que reconnus par le Conseil, nos deux « détectives » n'avaient pas pour autant un traitement de faveur. Et à la vue des dépenses engendrées de plus où moins grande nécessité il fallait bien avouer qu'ils étaient très loin de rouler sur l'or.  
En clair : ça serait encore assez serré pour le loyer ce mois-ci si ils ne réussissaient pas cette mission.  
Le jeune blond fini sa tasse de café en levant les yeux vers le ciel.  
Ce village restait quand même magnifique malgré ces problèmes et tous ces tracas. Très calme, assez joyeu, il avait presque l'impression que derrière cette image de façade, Konoha ne cherchait pas à cacher sa propre résignation devant son « destin ».  
Setsumisu Mezumi profitait de la brise matinale pour respirer un bon bol d'air avant de retourner au travail. C'était plus fort que lui de réfléchir à ces choses la… et il adorait ça.  
Il avait posé son ombrelle et dégustait tranquillement son petit déjeuné à la brasserie du coin, situé seulement à quelques pas de son appartement. En dehors de la cuisine, l'homme à l'ombrelle appréciait beaucoup le patron, très agréable et souriant en toute circonstance tout comme sa très jolie employée nommée Ayame.  
C'était très sympatique quand par exemple d'autres clients dérangeant comme (tout a fait au hasard) lorsque le gamin blond surexcité ne venait pas faire du vacarme. (Mezumi n'arrivait vraiment pas à mettre un nom sur le visage)  
Aussi il était intéressant de préciser que pour lui, ce restaurant était un parfait endroit pour se dé stresser avant de retourner au casse pipe… comme aujourd'hui.  
D'ailleurs en pensant à ça, Mezumi trouvait cette mission était un peu plus intéressante que la précédente. Le client de cette mission était assez pressé et cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'ils enquêtaient sur des activités plutôt étranges à l'Hospital de Konoha. En fait sans être véritablement délicate, il y avait pas mal de choses qui s'étaient rajoutés notamment le facteur « oirisuke nin » …

En effet, au cours de la période de transition entre la mort de Sandaime et l'avènement de Godaime, le village dû faire appel à de la main d'oeuvre supplémentaire pour éviter un accroissement de la dette et empêcher un changement dans de mode de vie pour protéger les valeurs du village.  
Pour essayer de glaner du temps sur la reconstruction du village tout en le prémunissant temporairement d'une sécurité supplémentaire, les clans réduisirent leurs effectifs d'oirisuke nin pour les mettre au service de Konoha.  
Un oirisuke nin était un ninja de second ordre qui avait décidé de son propre chef ou par la volonté des choses de prendre congé de son poste militaire pour venir servir un clan ou un particulier de manière temporaire.  
Pour résumer la chose, ce sont des ninjas appartenant à d'autres ninjas mais qui paradoxalement ne partagent pas leurs valeurs. Des mercenaires en quelque sorte.  
Seulement, le système dévia et aujourd'hui continue à sombrer de plus en plus vite vers l'anarchie la plus totale.

Dépourvus de loyauté et de sens du devoir, ils se souciaient comme d'une grigne de l'honneur de leur employeur brisant du coup le lien entre kage et ninja pour prendre tout à fait à contre-pied le code ninja.  
Il existait des oirisuke nin un peu partout de part le monde et devant leur nombre mais bientôt les Conseils de villages ninja et les gouvernements furent obligés de leur reconnaître des droits comme le statut civil de ninja en échange d'obtenir de leur part des obligations comme la possibilité d'être mobilisés.  
Ils obtinrent il y a une dizaine d'année en plus du droit d'obtenir un logement de fonction, une « garanti » d'être affranchi de tout actes commis pour le compte de leur employeur avec comme cerise sur le gâteau, la possibilité de formation de mouvements de syndicats du travail.  
Ces mêmes syndicats, bien conscients que les autorités publiques sont impuissants face à cette « classe » de ninja en profitent largement pour ra biaiser toujours plus où même protéger leurs faits et gestes. Si les villages cachés supprimaient les oirisuke nin, il ne pourrait plus mobiliser de main d'œuvre à un coup minime à la demande.  
Les oirisuke nin forment aujourd'hui une émanation corrompue de la société ninja.

Mezumi paya sa note au patron et se met en route pour rejoindre Yakumo à son poste. La journée s'annonçait ensoleillée avec aucun nuage à l'horizon.  
Yakumo l'avait déjà devancé bien franchement cela ne le dérageait pas des masses. Y a toujours des mecs comme ça qui ont de la chance en tirant leur sort à la courte paille bien que cette fois ci il y avait pas mal de chance pour que les rôles s'inversent.  
La raison : ce salaud avait encore prit la meilleure place, ou plutôt le meilleur rôle et tout se passait bien pour lui.  
Il était pépère pour le moment.

« Kyaaaa ! ca va pas ! Qu'es ce qui vous prends ! »  
Un cri de femme -assez sensuel comme aurait même ajouté ce vieux pervers de Yakumo- mais avant tout et surtout un appel au secours.  
Quand Mezumi observa la peur se répandre telle une traînée de poudre dans le regard de tous les villageois, l'homme blond à l'ombrelle fut saisi d'un grand sentiment de dégoût. Justement comme il y pensait à l'instant, c'était peut être bien des oirisuke qui devaient y être mêlés.   
Depuis quelques semaines, ce genre de scènes se passait de plus en plus souvent.  
Mezumi n'était pas un chevalier servant dans l'âme ni même le genre à agir sans avoir une récompense à la clef mais ce n'était pas non plus un froussard. Parfois ça faisait du bien de montrer l'exemple.  
Et puis ça lui ferait un peu d'exercice du matin…

Lorsque il arriva sur les lieux, il y avait deux personnes au coude à coude. Il y avait tout d'abord un homme de taille assez moyenne portant une casquette à visière rabattue en prise avec une femme, ayant l'allure une kunoïchi normale du village caché de la feuille. Mezumi ne distinguait pas le visage de l'homme depuis sa position mais pu néanmoins entendre une partie de la conversation.  
« Je t'ai juste demandé si tu voulais passer du bon temps avec moi...  
- Comment voudrai tu que…  
- Ah… j'ai compris : tu veux vérifier la marchandise ? »  
Les joues de l'homme à la casquette rougirent à allusion. Mezumi constata sa première erreur. En meme temps, il n'avait jamais su faire la différence entre kunoïchi, oirisuke nin et pu… prostituées. (il avait encore une chance sur deux).  
L'homme retira sa casquette sans que Mezumi parvienne à l'identifier.  
« Toi, commence par regarde Aya de plus près.  
- Ho » fit elle surprise d'abord avant de rajouter après un moment « mais quel homme séduisant ! tu es beau ! »  
Sans trop réfléchir et puisque pour lui cette situation parlait d'elle-même, Mezumi se lança.  
Au moment où l'homme à la casquette allait gifler celle qui lui faisait face, une ombrelle la bloqua avant de s'ouvrir pour repousser l'autre.  
« Tss… c'est vraiment minable de frapper une jeune femme sans défense. »  
Il est important de noter que Mezumi avait dit cette phrase étant persuadé d'avoir choisi le bon camp, ou plutôt le bon sexe à protéger et que l'instant d'après en fait, il eut l'impression d'être retombé en enfance à jouer aux apprentis héros dans sa pauvre cage d'escalier étonnamment sombre.  
L' « homme » était en fait bien une femme en train de se tâter son derrière.  
« Aya a eut mal ! Pourquoi l'as-tu frappée comme ça ?  
- Heu ….  
- A… adieu ! »  
Cet adieu venait en fait de la « prostituée » partie en courant de la scène en heurtant au passage avant de disparaître en fumée..   
Mezumi eut l'instinct en voyant ça de porter sa main où était rangé son porte feuille… trop tard. En effet : il s'était encore planté de rôle pour la fille. C'était finalement les trois situations sociales possible plus une petite quatrième. Note pour son C.V : c'était d'abord bien une kunoïchi du village, ensuite une oirsisuke nin se faisant passer pour une prostituée. Et une satanée voleuse à la tire.  
Histoire d'apporter à sa manière une conclusion à cette anecdote –et porter le dernier coup de couteau à leur rencontre (qui a dit accidentelle ?)- Aya ne pu s'empêcher d'amplifier le scandale pour toucher encore mieu le fond en criant dans le vent :  
« Espèce de connasse ! Revient ici qu'Aya t'en foute une ! ».  
Mezumi se sentait vraiment très seul. Il venait de tomber sur un sacré numéro.

En l'observant, Mezumi lui trouva vraiment un look de garçon manqué. Cheveux blonds coupés au carré, pantalon en jean et t-shirt qui ne devait pas être à sa taille. Mezumi lui trouva une certaine beauté tout de même un peu comme pour trouver un point positif dans tout ça.  
Après un instant ou les deux protagonistes restés seuls à seuls se regardèrent en chiens de faïences, la jeune femme se remit à râler.  
« Aya se demande ce que tu fait là. Aya pouvait très bien se débrouiller toute seule. »  
Mezumi l'air toujours un peu penaud de sa bévue, lui tendit la main pour lui proposer au moins de l'aider à se relever. C'était au moins facile de retenir son nom. Elle ne savait peut être pas le pronom personnel « je » ?  
A contre cœur, « Aya » lui tendit la sienne après un refus de quelques secondes ... et en rougissant un peu.

Au moment ou les deux mains droites se touchaient, Mezumi ressentit un tourbillon d'électricité lui parcourir tout le corps avant de se concentrer dans ses yeux. Aya ressentit la même chose.  
Tout à coup, ils virent tous les deux le monde autour d'eux se fissurer dans le ciel puis petit à petit le monde se briser avant tout devienne blanc.

_De la pluie. Il pleut tout le temps ici.  
C'est une forêt tropicale très vallonnée. On le traque… oui c'est ça on le traque.  
Des masques. Oui ce sont bien des masques représentant quelque chose. Une autorité qui lui était jusqu'alors encore supérieure. C'est ça…  
Du sang.  
C'est un homme blessé que l'on chasse. Il n'a nulle part où aller._

_Des yeux le guettent… pourpres, les pupilles sont pourpres.  
Quelqu'un de dangereux, beaucoup plus dangereux que tout ce qu'il la connu le recherche… le guette.  
Un nouveau sentiment : la peur. Il ressent pour la première de la peur en lui._

_Des yeux pourpres… Un sourire fin et calculateur.  
Un sabre ?  
Un long katana pour la guerre. Je vois maintenant le vugitif pleurer.  
Un nom ?  
Je veux entendre son nom ! on me le chuchote mais je n'arrive pas à le comprendre._

_Qui est il ?_

_« Red Eyes… »_  
Aya revint à la réalité en prononçant pour elle même ce nom. Elle avait très mal à la tête. Qu'es ce qui venait de se passer ? Ce n'était pas le premier flash qu'elle avait mais c'était de loin le plus violent. Jamais elle n'avait eut de visions aussi violentes ou tristes.  
Reprenant conscience, la jeune stagiaire se rendit compte que l'homme à l'ombrelle était assis contre le mur à la regarder bizarrement. Il avait des yeux d'un vert profond et mélancolique.  
Elle les trouvait vraiment très beaux.

« Aya se demande qui vous êtes ? »  
- _Qui suis-je … ou plutôt qui étais- je._ » Souffla t'il pour lui en silence en se levant « Je dois y aller Aya. Du travail m'attend. Je… je pense que nous serons amené à nous revoir.  
- Attend, dis au moins à Aya comment tu t'appelles. »   
Mezumi disparut dans un nuage de fumé après un dernier regard pensif en direction d'Aya. Elle n'aurait jamais du voir ces choses là.  
« Te dire mon nom n'aurait aucun sens pour le moment. Tu le sauras très bientôt. »

Aya voulut l'arrêter mais sa main ne saisit que le vide. Elle s'écroula par terre les larmes aux yeux.  
Ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesses mais de bonheur.  
Elle avait peut être enfin une chance de retrouver son frère grâce à lui.  
« Aya te retrouvera.  
Enfin Aya a une piste te concernant. »

-------------------------

Oof : première partie livrée ce soir. En tout il y aura quatre chapitres sur cette mission, chose quasiment sûre.

Je commence à vraiment aimer travailler sur talents à vendre et même si c'est devenu un texte plus complexe que je ne l'avais prévu, j'apprécie vraiment de plus en plus mes personnages.

Pour le moment je ne peux pas faire trop de commentaire la dessus mais c'est un petit apéritif avant la suite de la publication.

A vous les commentaires et à bientôt !  
A bientôt !

PS : merci Flore pour la béta lecture ;)


End file.
